The present invention relates to coaxial cable connectors, and more particularly to such a coaxial cable connector which can be made in the form of a BNC type or TNC type connector for use in a computer network system.
In computer or electronic industry, electronic devices are made as small as possible so that installation space can be minimized. However, electronic devices must be made standardized to meet market requirements. A regular coaxial cable connector for connection between a coaxial cable and a printed circuit board is generally comprised of a signal terminal and a grounding terminal. When a coaxial cable connector is installed in a printed circuit board, its signal terminal and grounding terminal are respectively soldered to signal terminal and grounding terminal on the printed circuit board. Because the signal terminal and grounding terminal of the coaxial cable connector are directly soldered to the signal terminal and grounding terminal on the printed circuit board, the connections between the coaxial cable connector and the printed circuit board tend to be damaged if the coaxial cable connector is stretched during the installation of an external electrical connector of a computer network system or its removal from the coaxial cable connector.